


Pride, Restored

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dark, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Gags, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Paddling, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Pride, Restored

Draco was naked, hands bound behind his back, arse plugged, and mouth full of his father's cock. Lucius's delicate fingers nestled in his hair, belying their ability to break, maim, _kill_ in a blink of an eye. 

Lucius was fully dressed but for his open trousers. He liked the contrast the rich, dark fabrics he wore made with Draco's pale skin. His son was a father now but always came when called, _literally and figuratively_ , Lucius thought with a chuckle. 

Continuing to card his fingers through Draco's hair, Lucius realized his guest would arrive shortly and he wanted to break the news to Draco just before the other's grand entrance.

"Draco," he began in a soothing voice, "I've invited someone to join us." Draco stilled and Lucius applied more pressure to his head. "Continue," Lucius said in a voice that brooked no argument. 

"As I was saying," Lucius paused as Draco licked over the head of his cock, a delicate frisson of pleasure washing over him, "I have found the perfect person to join our _arrangement_." Pulling Draco's head off his cock, he delighted in the red rosy lips smeared with spit, the flushed cheeks, the glassy passion filled eyes which now looked hesitant, nervous—just how Lucius liked them.

There was a knock at the door and Lucius waved it open calling, "Enter."

"Grandfather, Father," Scorpius said lazily as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Father?" Draco whispered, eyes wide and body beginning to tremble. "Surely not Scorpius, he's only a child!"

Scorpius approached and bent down to stage whisper into Draco's ear, "It's all right, Father, I'm a grown man of twenty not a child. Besides, Grandfather has already told me everything I need to know as well as given me a few pointers." With that he approached Lucius and leaned in for a rough kiss, tasting of mint and whisky.

Lucius pulled back after a few moments to take a breath. "So much more passionate than your father," Lucius looked down at Draco with a small sneer, "so much more like a proper Malfoy." Before Draco could protest, Scorpius had silenced him by shoving his prick into his mouth.

"Mind your teeth," he said snidely, filling Lucius with pride. Lucius stood and moved behind Draco, pulling the plug from his arse, before pressing his spit-slicked cock into the loosened hole. Draco moaned and spluttered around Scorpius's length but soon the Malfoy men were moving tandem: Lucius driving Draco forward as he plowed into his arse, Draco sucking his son as Scorpius gripped his hair, pulling it roughly. 

Lucius would need to teach Scorpius a little finesse, a little patience; he was still young but his enthusiasm was contagious and soon Lucius was slamming into Draco's tight arse and crying out as he came. When he pulled out, he realized Scorpius has come as well for he'd fallen back into the chair Lucius had been sitting in and was panting roughly.

Draco had fallen forward, his shoulder to the carpet and seemed unable to pick himself up again. 

"Father? Scorpius?" Draco said, concern in his voice. "Would you please untie me now?" Scorpius caught Lucius's eye and smiled.

"I think not, Father," Scorpius reached into the pocket of his robes and waved his wand, levitating Draco to the bed, then the ropes untied and retied him to the bed, arms and legs spread wide. "Much better, don't you agree, Grandfather?"

Lucius approached his grandson and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his back to his chest. "I do, Scorpius."

"Don't do this, please," Draco pled, looking frantic. 

"Hmm, I think you forgot one thing, Scorpius," Lucius said, as if weighing his options.

"Oh? What's that?"

Lucius waved his wand at Draco and a length of silk ribbon slipped into Draco's mouth and tied itself behind his head.

"I have so much to learn from you, Grandfather," Scorpius said as he removed his robes, revealing his lithe frame and already reawakening cock. 

"I think Draco needs to learn a few lessons as well." Lucius then conjured a wooden paddle, a cock cage, and nipple clamps. As Draco's eyes widened in shock, the room rang with joint laughter.


End file.
